Dreams of the past
by geritashipper123
Summary: nearly 19 years ago (to the day) the nation of Spain disappeared, leaving behind a lover and a daughter he never knew. 19 years later, that daughter bumps into makoto tachibana after seeing him race with the iwatobi swim club. with the people from his dreams start appearing, makoto begins to wonder what really is going on... features rinharu, reigisa, spamano with many others.
1. Chapter 1

**_A: CIAO. I'm so excited to write this fic. _**

**_R: *growls and clings to Spain* _**

**_A:inspiration came from me watching free! Iwatobi swim club and thinking "what the fuck is Spain doing here" XD_**

* * *

What do you do when your lover dies?

Most will fall to peices.

But what was worse was not knowing he was dead,

But not knowing he was alive either.

Picture that...

Then you know what Romano feels.

Everyday since he disappeared feels empty. He feels like he has nothing left. He has nothing left. He was gone. He had disappeared.

Romano had been feeling this for 19 years.

His lover disappeared 19 years ago

... Him. He disappeared. And the only reason he was still living was because of their daughter.

He didn't even know that she was there's. He thought she was his sister.

Alisea, Sicily. He had given birth to her in secret.

She was His child.

And He had no clue.

She was the only reason Romano was still alive.

19 years. How much longer?

"Spain... Come home to me"

* * *

_"_"_

_He still couldn't make out his own words, but His voice sounded different. It was deeper. And it had a different accent. _

_He saw the back of him, the man who plagued his dreams, with red hair and a curl. _

_He wasn't looking at him._

_"_" he said again. _

_The man didn't look at him, he didn't know why he wanted him to look at him. _

_The man finally started to turn, but before he could catch his face, he woke. _

* * *

Makoto tachibana shot open his eyes and sat up straight.

He panted, shocked. "... I had the dream again. I saw him. God damn it who is that" he sighed and got out of bed, muscular chest glistening with sweat from thrashing in bed. He dressed quickly and went downstairs. His family was on vacation for a while. He would have gone but he had too much to do.

He walked up the steps "haru. Are you up" he knocked. The door actually opened, and rin stood there. "Ohayo makoto." He smiled "ohayo rin-chan" makoto said "may I come in?" Rin let him enter and makoto looked around "haru in the bath?"

"Yup" rin sighed "a month in a relationship and i still can't get him out of that water. How do you do it?"

"Years of practice" makoto laughed a bit. "You have to use his love of water." He went to the bathroom. "Haru-chan?"

"Didn't I tell you not to call me chan?" Haru said without looking up.

Makoto smiles a bit "come on haru, we have school" he prodded

"No. I'm not going" haru didn't even open his eyes

Makoto sighed in fake sadness "shame. It's supposed to be warm today. We could go in the pool at practice." Haru looked at him with one deep blue eye. "... Promise?" Makoto nods and haru stands, bathing suit on.

Makoto can't help but smile.

Almost, but not quite, forgetting about the strange boy he's been seeing in his dream for nearly a month.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A: ciao! so i figured out when this story takes place. after season 1 of free ends, instead of rin staying at samezuka, he transfers back to iwatobi and joins the swim team, where he and haru admit to each other. the story starts a month after. oh, and rei and nagisa come in in this chapter!**_

_**R: she doesn't own hetalia or free… *still clinging to spain***_

_**S: *lost***_

* * *

romano groaned as he walked through the large bright building. the large floor to ceiling windows let in so much light, and he could hear the noisy meeting room from here.

the loud echoing from the hallway wasn't doing his smashing hangover any favors either.

what? its the week of the anniversary of the day he disappeared. drinking himself to oblivion was obvious.

sighing as he opened the door (owwwwwww it squeaked) he walked past the other countries and their looks of pity, sitting and resting his head on the table.

even the idiotic countries in the room knew better than to disturb him.

the talk resumed, quieter than before but still pounding, and romano let out another half groan.

no one asked if he was ok, or how he was doing. even feli had given up on that some time during year 4. the only person he talked to was alisea.

and only because she was his kid.

he was basically alone.

he was alone.

* * *

the trio walked into the locker room after the last bell to find nagisa and rei, eating each others faces. rei's hands were up nagisa's shirt and nagisa looked comparable to a puddle.

makoto could _feel _his ears turn red.

he floundered for words or even a sound to signal them to stop, rin in the mean time, had started yelling at them to get a room, while at the same time holding haruka back from stripping and diving into the pool before they tested the chemicals and temperature.

when rei and nagisa did realize there was an audience, they jumped apart, blushing like…

_a tomato._

gasping quietly as a hand moved to his head as pain blumed at his temple. a tomato? what an odd thing to say…

"mako-chan? are you ok? i know you could be uncomfortable but you look like you're about to throw up." nagisa's worried voice reaches his ears and he blinks "ah? oh! no no im fine i mean…" he babbled as his ears turned even more red causing the tomato comparison to come back and his headache to get worse-

"tachibana-kun?" amakata-senseis voice pulled him out of his mind. he realized that he was sitting on the bench and that the others had slipped out to the pool. his headache was fading and he wondered just how long he had been sitting their for. "tachibana-kun are you ok? you look like you're sick." she said in that teacher voice of hers. "i do?" he said quietly, trying to clear his head without shaking his head and making the pain spike again. "hai, your rather pale. and… you look like you're not doing well." she placed a hand on his shoulder "maybe you should go home." "im fine sensei." he waved her off and stood, trying not to feel dizzy. it would pass. it always did. amakata-sensei nodded and left him to get changed.

he sighed. another episode? over a blush? my god, what was wrong with him?

checking to make sure he had a few minutes till practice, he pulled out a little book and quickly wrote something down before changing, showering and heading out, leaving it open on his bag.

'todays episode; caused by the thought of someone blushing like a tomato. what an idiotic comparison… and i thought of that boy from my dreams again…. that one with the curl.'

* * *

_***EDIT- 10/27/15- the latvia and estonia arc has been DROPPED. sorry everyone.**_

* * *

_**(GS123: while writing this i realized that the massive secret alisea and romano have been keeping in my ask spamano came out… oops. also this whole book is dedicated to one of my BEST friends, who didn't stop pestering me to watch free until i did. LOVE YOU MITZA-CHAN ;D)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A: this is long overdue, but i hope its good! **_

_**(GS123: kiki (who represents tokyo) is owned by my good friend yuno-chan~ I own alisea. neither me or my friend own hetalia or free though)**_

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" the raven haired girl asked. Her companion nodded. "I need to at least see him today." She replied. The former nodded once, unlocking the car doors. Alisea stepped out, looking up at the large house before going up the steps.

She knocked on the front door first "_mamma?_ Lovi are you in there?" When she received no response, she tried the knob. It clicked open. She sighed "way to stay safe..." She went inside "Lovi? Come on where are you?" She called, softer now. This time, she heard a small groan. She padded towards the master bedroom, and found the representation of southern Italy on the bed, bottle of wine next to him and clothing strewn around him. But not his clothes.

She sighed as she picked up Spain's football jersey off the floor and put it on the bed. "Hey." A grunt "you know this isn't healthy. You should come with me and Kiki." A shake of the head "... Yeah. I miss him too." A small sob in affirmative. "I just wanted to check up on you. How much did you drink?" She picked up a few empty bottles and the half drank one. Secretly, she checked his wrists.

Just in case.

Alisea let out a little sigh as she walked out, glancing over her shoulder one last time at her brother, who was mumbling about anniversaries and spaniards.

with a sad sigh of loss and worry, the sicilian headed downstairs and, placing the bottles in the recycling, She left the house and got back in the car.

"Not good?" Kiki asked her. "Not good." Alisea nodded. "but there's nothing I can do anymore. I checked his wrists and he has nothing new. We can't drink ourselves to death. honestly… I think the only thing that would help him would be finding spain and there haven't been any new leads in 17 years." she sighed, worried. "how long do we keep this up for? there has to be a time when we put our feet down…. right? feli got over holy rome…" alisea pondered aloud "how long do we let him keep drinking himself silly? he has to get better… right?" she asked

"well." kiki said, speaking for the first time "I kinda get it."

"huh?"

"I mean, if you disappeared I'd be pretty sad." kiki clarified.

If she hadn't been driving, alisea would have kissed her

* * *

Makoto ran a hand through his hair. His headaches had kept him out of school the other day and were still fading. His friends were worried, haru had skipped to come and be with him when he was sick and it had been the single most awkward visit haru had ever taken to his house.

He still hadn't bothered to tell his friends the story though. He couldn't do that- how would he even do it? "hey guys! I've been having weird dreams about people I've never met and thinking about tomatoes even though I never really liked them?"

Yeah. No way.

Haru would probably get concerned for his well being and do something crazy, Rei would suggest he go to a therapist, and Amakata-sensei would put him in a room with said therapist.

Nope. Nope nope nope. Not happening ever.

This was just a phase caused by some sort of imbalance... Right? Right. It had to be. He was Makoto, he was completely and immensely ordinary.

And right now, he had to focus.

Tugging up the waistband of his swim pants, he stood waiting for his teammates to come out.

The communal races held little pressure, other than as practice and even a way to get new members by attracting people with their swimming. But they still had the inkling of competition, and it made him invigorated.

Haru came out next, attempting to walk right past the meeting space and straight for the pool. Makoto laughed, grabbing his wrist "not yet haru-chan"

Haru turned on him, giving him a look. annoyance like always but also… concern showed in his eyes. makoto gave a reassuring smile "It's okay. I'm fine. I told you it was just a migraine." he told his friend. Satisfied with the answer, Haru nodded "let me swim." he said next "Not yet hau-chan-" "and lay off the chan, for the last time…" haru insisted.

Makoto couldn't help it, the everyday phrase made him laugh. Ah how he loved this bit of normality haru always brought…

'Thank you haru.' He thought 'for never leaving me'

* * *

Kiki held Alisea's hand tightly in hers as they walked to the stands. the sicilian had been in japan for the past few days since the anniversary. they had been doing everything to simply keep her mind off the ordeal.

not that kiki minded, even without the mutual attraction the two had, Alisea was her best friend and she loved spending time with her.

even at a swimming competition in some small town. obscure things were always the most fun in kiki's eyes.

they took their seats and alisea leaned her head on kiki's shoulder. "so… this is just a fun competition type thing?" kiki nodded "anyone can participate. one of the local high schools is competing. the medley relay should be fun too." she said. "aw man, i should have brought my suit." alisea giggled.

the competition started soon with the 100 m mens butterfly. "that one with the blue hair is from the high school i told you about" kiki said. "the blue jackets are for iwatobi"

"are they any good?" alisea asked. kiki nodded, having heard something about them at regionals earlier in the year. "its starting-" the iwatobi swimmer started swimming, although he wasn't fantastic.

they sat together, watching the swimmers (iwatobi got 3rd in 100m butterfly, 1st in the 200m butterfly, 2nd in 100m breaststroke, and 1st in the 100m and 200m freestyle)

"their freestyle guy is fantastic." alisea said "he's so fast. pretty fluid too."

"that's what she said." kiki quipped. alisea laughed, cracking a smile.

"okay my little perv-" but whatever she was going to say died in her throat.

The iwatobi backstroke swimmer had come out.

the view wasn't glorious, but he was tanner than all his teammates. he had brown hair. if she squinted, kiki could just make out green eyes. "kiki-" "wow. scary resemblance." alisea looked at her. that look in her eyes.

alisea had a plan.

"alisea." kiki said "you realize how impossible that is- i mean, yeah they look similar but-"

"you saw. you saw the way he helped the freestyle guy out of the pool. he didnt stop smiling the whole time they've been here. that smile kiki! i would know it anywhere and so would you!"

"but-"

"i have a feeling." alisea inturrupted "and how often am i wrong?"

well that was a good point… her instincts were insane.

"... i guess looking into it wouldn't hurt." kiki consented.

alisea smiled at her "awesome! i'll make arrangements-" she babbled on.

kiki just sighed '_oh the things i do for this insane girl…'_

* * *

_**A: *drags herself up from the grave* THE PLOT… IT IS ALIVE… IT IS MOVING!**_

_**Yeah. I'm back! Yay!**_

_**Also, super important announcement:**_

_**The Latvia and Estonia / Nagisa and Rei storyline has been DROPPED. Sorry to those who liked it.**_

_**Thank you guys for your patience and your amazing reviews! they really encourage me!**_

_**Happy end of break!**_


End file.
